dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicky Wu
Profile *'Name:' 吳奇隆 / Ng Kei Lung (Wu Qi Long) *'English name:' Nicholas (Nicky) Wu *'Also known as:' 阿奇 / A Qi *'Profession:' Actor, singer and producer *'Birthdate:' 1970-Oct-31 *'Birthplace:' Taipei, Taiwan *'Height:' 173cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Chinese zodiac:' Dog *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/actress Liu Shi Shi *'Talent agency:' Scarecrow TV Series ;As an Actor *Mr. Nanny (2018) *A Step into the Past (2018) *The Legend of Zu 2 (2018) *My Ruby My Blood (2017) *April Star (2017) *The Legend of Zu (2015) as Shangguan Jing Wo *To Advance Toward the Happiness (2015) as Yan Pei Qing *Severe Winter (2015) as Deng Zi Hua *Xi Li Ren Shi (2014) as Liu Ao Tian *Bu Bu Jing Qing (2014) as Yin Zheng *To Advance Toward the Victory (2013) *The Bride with White Hair (Hunan TV, 2012) as Zhuo Yi Hang *To Advance Toward the Fire (2012) as Lei Zi Feng *Xing Ming Shi Ye (2012) as Duan Ping *Bu Bu Jing Xin (Hunan TV, 2011) as Yin Zhen *Shan Niang (扇娘) (2011) as Jing Shang Kong Yue *Sanctuary (TVBS, 2011) as Liu Mo Yuan *Biao Xing Tian Xia Qian Chuan (镖行天下前传) (2010) *Qian Niu Hua Kai De Ri Zi (CTV, 2008) as Xia Qing En *You Are My Dream (2008) *Da Ma Tou (2007) as Wen A Lu *Liao Zhai Qi Nu Zi Lian Cheng (2007) as Qiao Sheng *Wen Jun Neng You Ji Duo Chou (CCTV, 2006) *Legend of the Book's Tower (2005) *Jing Wei Tian Hai (2005) *Liu Zhi Qin Mo (2004) *Iron Fisted Drifter (2004) *Si Lu Hao Xia (丝路豪侠) (2004) as Yan Xiao Yao *Musketeer and Princess (2004) as Wu Qing and Yi Teng Zheng Chen *Wesley (CTV, 2002) *Chasing After a Dream (2002) *Xiao Shiyi Lang (CTV, 2001) *At the Threshold of an Era II (TVB, 2000) *Treasure Venture (2000) *At the Threshold of an Era (TVB, 1999) *Long Xiaoxia whirlwind(ATV 1990) ;As a Producer *The Legend of Zu 2 (2018) *Xi Li Ren Shi (2014) *The Bride with White Hair (Hunan TV, 2013) *Wan Mei Zhang Fu (2011) TV Shows Theme Songs *Ning Yuan Sa Tuo (宁愿洒脱), Ming Bu Zhen Guan Dong ending theme song (2004) *''Wo Mao Xian, Wesley opening theme song (2003) Movies *Royal Tramp (2011) *Ticket (2008) *Change You (2007) *The Valiant Ones (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Devoted to You (2001) *Never Say Goodbye (2001) *A Matter of Time (2000) *A Tale of Rascal (1999) *My Heart Will Go On (1999) *Deja Vu (1999) *Stand Behind the Yellow Line (1998) *The Jail in Burning Island (1997) *Naughty Boys & Soldiers (1997) *Ling Yi Sha Shou (1996) *The King of Comic (1996) *The Kid vs the Cop (1996) *Remember M Remember E (1995) *Thunder Cop (1995) *Young Policemen in Love (1995) *Forever Friends (1995) *Love in the Time of Twilight (1995) *Ten Brothers (1995) *The Butterfly Lovers (1994) *In Between (1993) *You Xia Er (1990) Recognitions *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' People Choice Award For (Chinese Detective) *'2012 7th Seoul International Drama Awards:' People Choice Award (China) *'The 18th Shanghai TV Festival Awards:' Most Popular Actor for Bu Bu Jing Xin (2012) *'2012 tripod Award Chinese:' Costume Teleplays Best Actor for Bu Bu Jing Xin *'2012 tripod Award Chinese:' Most Media Welcome Actor for Bu Bu Jing Xin *'2012 Seoul Television Festival:' Chinese Best Actor for Bu Bu Jing Xin *'2012 Huading Night:' Most Popular for Bu Bu Jing Xin *'2012 Sohu.com TV Drama Awards:' Best On Screen Couple with Liu Shi Shi for Bu Bu Jing Xin Trivia *'Religion:''' Christianity *Used to be in a famous Taiwanese boyband called the Little Tigers (小虎隊) with fellow actors Alec Su and Julian Chen. *Previously married to actress Ma Ya Shu but divorced in 2009. External Links *Official site *Sina weibo *Sina blog *Baidu baike *English Wikipedia Category:TWActor Category:TWSinger Category:TWProducer